naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster is an Ice-Make and Devil Slayer Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is also the primary love interest of Juvia Lockser, and one of the main male protagonists of the Fairy Tail series. Background Physical Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair with a slight blue tint that brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips and a sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. After obtaining Ice Devil Slayer Magic from his future son, he gains a tattoo symbolizing the magic on his right arm, while gaining several rune-like tattoos across his left arm, chest, shoulders and torso. Unlike almost all other characters in the Fairy Tail series, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some). However, he generally wears a pale light-green long-sleeved coat, whose tail reaches down to his upper-calves and the coat left open, and wears no undershirt, thus exposing his bare chest and guild mark, with the addition of the coat having a high collar, some dark green lining, and wearing a pale, dark-green belt across his shoulders with a silver, rectangular buckle. He also wears a pair of black, baggy cargo pants held by a brown leather belt, along with a pair of dark brown, high-calf boots. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his Heart Kreuz-shaped necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a dark blue metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants. Personality Gray has a laid-back and cool personality, but will get serious and focused when the time calls for it. Otherwise, Gray is a rather rude, forthright, and blunt person, showing no qualms to argue with others based on the merit that they have even mildly insulted them, showing no tolerance when his dignity is targeted - ironic, really. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other, almost be close like brothers. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger, but over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards his guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments, even in battle. One of Gray's most significant traits, stemming from his internal darkness, would be his lack of ethical and moral concern when it comes to his objectives. Regardless of the means he must take, he will eventually complete his goal. This is wholeheartedly demonstrated through his battles, where he doesn't abide by the ideals of chivalry or even sportsmanship, using any means possible - including deception - to win. Moreover, he has also translated this lack of concern to, what appears to be, a remarkable acting ability. This was made clear through his temporary affiliation to Daphne only to enable Natsu to defeat her cybernetic Dragon permanently, despite everyone in Fairy Tail going against him. That being said, Gray also possesses a notable victory complex, absolutely despising the idea of his humiliation and loss, especially in front of his comrades. This appears to stem from his own personal losses; the idea that a loss indicates weakness is one that is unacceptable for the man, thus leading him to seek vengeance at all costs. This burning desire for victory comes across as something akin to a miracle-worker. As with all users of magic, it is not simply Gray's magical power that determines the outcome of a battle, but rather, his emotions and willpower. Within this state of heightened desire, Gray undoubtedly possesses incredibly powerful emotions that strongly resonate with the power of his magic, much like his comrades within both Team Natsu and Team Heroes. However, it is undoubted that his defining characteristic when in this particular state is his anger, which is kept internalized as he continues to blame himself for his losses. And yet, his magic grows ever-stronger, triumphing over his enemies with the pride of being Ur's disciple and of a Mage of Fairy Tail. Synopsis When Worlds Collide Arc Hitsugaya's Journey Arc Unified Axis Arc Unified Army Invasion Force Arc (Filler Arc Only) Future Adventures Arc Four-Tails Arc (Filler Arc Only) Black Lotus Arc Red Invasion Arc World War X Arc Ten-Tails Arc Final Battle Arc Abilities Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Also, according to him, Ice-Make allows the user to produce virtually anything, granting the user an unmatched creation capability. *'Cold Resistance': Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks such as Eve Tearm's Snow Magic or is more resilient to it than other people. *'Ice-Make: Lance': Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. **'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer': Gray creates larger ice lances that he attacks his enemy with. *'Ice Make: Shield': Gray creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, which shields everything behind it. Originally, Gray's shield was identical in appearance to Ur's. When fighting Rufus, however, it took a new unique shape, reminiscent of both Ur's and Lyon's shield. *'Ice-Make: Hammer': Gray creates a large ice hammer that floats above his opponent before dropping on them with great force. **'Ice-Make: Ice Hammer': Gray creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. **'Ice-Make: Ice Impact': Gray creates an intricately-designed hammer made of ice, which he brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact. *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser': Freezing the ground in front of him, Gray creates a tower of ice spikes that impales opponents, greatly damaging them. *'Ice-Make: Floor': Gray simply freezes the floor, which makes anyone in the area slip. Gray is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. *'Ice-Make: Arrows': Gray creates one or more arrows out of ice, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies through the use of an ice bow. *'Ice-Make: Battle Axe': Gray creates an axe out of ice for melee combat and swings it around him. *'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. **'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur': Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. **'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer': Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an "X" motion to slash his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon': Having created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Prison': Gray creates a large square cage out of ice to trap opponents. The first time he used this was to stop Lyon's ice animals from attacking him. *'Ice-Make: Clone': Gray creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Gray to attack on his own. Gray has shown the capability to form at least two copies at a time. *'Ice-Make: Stairs': Gray makes stairs out of ice, so that he can get to previously unreachable places. The stairs, despite the nature of the material composing them, don't seem to be slippy at all. *'Ice-Make Rampart': Gray creates an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which can stop his opponents in their tracks, but uses up a lot of Magic energy. *'Ice-Make Grappling Hook': Gray creates two four-pointed grappling hooks with chains connected with the Ice-Make auras around his hands, which can be used to hold grasp of higher surfaces or objects, allowing him to lift himself. *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe': Gray first creates a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumps into the air. When he's high enough, he swings the scythe at his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Gungnir': Gray releases a gigantic lance out of ice which traps the opponent in it. *'Ice-Make: Fishnet': Gray releases an icy wind from his hands, which takes on a fishnet-like shape, and allows him to freeze his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Saucer': Gray creates a large, spinning ice disk, capable of cutting through like a buzz-saw, which he launches at his target. *'Ice-Make: Kite': Its user creates a kite under the user which allows him/her to fly in the air. *'Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance': Gray creates a large number of big Ice Swords, which he can command to attack one or more enemies. *'Ice-Make: Platform': Gray creates a platform of ice for which he can use to maintain his footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving himself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. *'Ice-Make: Cannon': Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously. *'Ice-Make: Silver': Summoning his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Gray boosts the power of his Ice-Make. Gesturing with his right hand, he is then able to freeze a humongous area in front of him, freezing anything the wave comes in contact with. Ice Magic: Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. *'Freeze': Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Gray comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Gray, with his great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things such as Juvia's boiling water and Fukuro's flames, as well as to freeze an object faster than Sugarboy's Rosa Espada could soften it. *'Iced Shell': Gray also has knowledge of this forbidden, extremely dangerous and powerful Magic, and has expressed the certainty that he could use it, if he were forced to. *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance': After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray displays his swordsmanship by rapidly slashing his enemy seven times. This is often used as a finishing move, causing heavy damage to the enemy. Ice Devil Slayer Magic: A form of Devil Slayer Magic that Gray can manifest at will which allows the user to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Unlike regular ice, ice formed from Devil-Slaying Magic is superior as it cannot be thawed easily even by Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power while at the same time granting immunity to it. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. Gray was given his future son's Magic following his first death; he later got more power from his father's following the latter's defeat and departure to increase the former's power. Gray can also use this Magic to boost the power of his Ice-Make. *'Instantaneous Freeze': One of the most effective aspects of this type of Magic is its ability to completely freeze everything within a large radius just by a flick of the wrist. *'Ice Devil's Rage': Gray releases a large beam of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards his target. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword': Gray creates a ethereal long sword from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body severely damaging them and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow': Gray creates an intricate bow made of ice and fires an arrow from it at high speeds. When the arrow makes contact, it turns into a spiky array of ice that heavily damages the target's body. Unison Raid: Gray is capable of using this ability, although he has only performed it alongside Juvia till now. During their fight against Daphne's Dragonoid, Gray and Juvia were able to fuse their Magic together, causing massive amounts of water and ice needles to erupt all over Magnolia Town, instantaneously destroying Daphne's Lizardmen. *'Ice-Make: Shotgun': Gray utilizes water provided by a Water Mage in conjunction with his Ice-Make Magic to solidify the water, which is then aimed at the target and released as sharp, thick spears of ice. Expert Weapons Specialist: Gray has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Ice-Make spells. He is very skilled in swordsmanship with his constructed ice swords of various forms and sizes, and is also more than capable of wielding other types of bladed weapons to combat armed opponents at his caliber. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his ice bow to shoot arrows from great distances with pinpoint accuracy. He also has skill in axemanship and scythe fighting, with his constructed ice axes or scythes of any size and wielding them with deadly accuracy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gray possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, first seriously shown when, despite his grievous wounds, he managed to overwhelm Lyon when the latter angered him in battle, and generally displayed in a comical way during his scuffles with Natsu. He is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Ice-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Keen Intellect: Gray is a man who lacks in raw power, but makes up for it with surprising intelligence. This is demonstrated both inside and outside of combat situations. Within combat, Gray's most evident skill is his resourcefulness. Given the almost endless creation ability that is granted to the Ice-Make mage, he can quickly adjust his tactics based on the situation. Some of his most common tactics include: immobilizing his enemies, integrating his ice with other substances, the use of clones and even adjusting the speed of his creation ability. All of these feats have enabled him to defeat strong opponents at varying points in his lifetime, including Ultear Milkovich and Rufus Lore. Besides his strategic ability, Gray is quite observant of the things that occur around him. He can naturally deduce the truth behind various deceptions, as well as figure out the intentions of others based on simple deductive reasoning. In short, despite the reckless attitude that Gray conveys at any given time, Gray is a cool and calculative thinker who, based on both his wits and determination, can never be defeated by the same opponent twice; at least by his own claim. Enhanced Strength: Gray has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large wood beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction. He was also able to lift Lucy while both of them were stuck in a quicksand-like trap and to throw her away several meters up in the air, as well as to shatter the section of a stone wall with a single punch sideways. Enhanced Durability: Gray has also displayed tremendous durability during battle. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by boiling water, he survived Fukurou's stolen fire attacks, and endured several dozen energy blasts from Bickslow's dolls before passing out. He also took the blasts from four lightning Lacrima from the Thunder Palace, despite having just recovered from previous injuries. He even took multiple attacks from Rufus' Memory-Make Spells, including attacks made from the former's own ice, and still managed to defeat the Sabertooth member. Enhanced Agility: Gray has shown on different occasions to be very fast and agile. During his fight with Bickslow in an alleyway, he displayed enough acrobatic prowess and strength to move several meters in the air by jumping from one wall to the other. He was also able to avoid some of Racer's attacks despite his overwhelming speed. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage candidate and one of the strongest Mages in the Fairy Tail Guild, Gray boasts a great amount of magic energy. His magic is described as "cold" and "freezing", hence his signature elemental magic. After gaining separate transfers of both his future son's, and father's Magic, his own magic power increased tremendously. His magic energy is light-blue in color. Relationships Family *Silver Fullbuster (Father; Deceased) *Mika (Mother; Deceased) *Ur (Guardian; Deceased) *Future Jenny Fullbuster (Future Daughter) *Future Sam Fullbuster (Future Son) *Future Chiara Fullbuster (Future Daughter) Friends/Allies *Lyon Vastia *Team Heroes ** *Fairy Tail Rivals * Enemies *Red Lotus *Unified Axis *Black Lotus Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:S-Class Mage Candidates Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Unified Army Category:Team Heroes Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fullbuster Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Team Allies